


Ooh, anywhere I might have gone (You were always right where I belong)

by DaylightDaydreams



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Brushing another person hair is soft okay?, F/F, Hope Mikaelson Needs a Hug, Hope has her artistic side, Josie and Lizzie have a better relationship than in the show, Josie is a cute button but when she’s mad or angry you better step back if you wanna live, Keelin is the cool hippie aunt everyone wishes they had, Kinda Shy (more like introverted quiet) Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie and Penelope banter but they love each other, Lizzie is extremely perceptive, Lizzie’s secret gift puts her in the funniest situations sometimes, More people have secrets, More realistical portrait of Hope’s PSTD, Penelope & Josie: Co-Captains of the Hizzie ship., Penelope is sassy as hell, The flower talk is cute, Too much pinning, it still slightly co-dependent but more understanding., they are oblivious but at the same time completely aware, they will be revealed as the story progresses., they won’t admit it though and Josie just sits there rolling her eyes and smiling., threading the line carefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDaydreams/pseuds/DaylightDaydreams
Summary: “Grief may be wild and stubborn...but have you met love? Real, selfless love, I mean? That is even more wild and stubborn, because you can’t control whom you fall in love with. You can just control the outcome of it.”OrLizzie Saltzman’s secret gift gives her a piece of information that previously had been a secret keep under wraps and changes her perspective on things, mainly on a certain tribrid.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 44
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a four things Lizzie Saltzman knows for sure in life.  
First, and most important, that she loves her sister more than she loves herself, Josie is her better half, her best friend, her confidant, her greatest ally, her teddy bear of a sister.  
Second that she loves her mom. She loves Caroline for everything that she is and for everything that she isn’t. She loves her for actually taking the role of being a mother to her and her sister when she didn’t really have too. She loves how Caroline always seems to know when she stressed, when she’s happy, when she’s sad. She sees Lizzie, she truly sees her.  
Third, she wishes that her uncle Stefan and her biological mom, Jo were alive. Because no matter how she denies it. She feels like they would be better parents and more understanding towards her and Josie than Alaric is (not that she doesn’t love her father, but let’s just say sometimes she feels like he resents her and Josie for some reason she can not quite place).  
Forth. That the secret that she hides, that her gift, is both a blessing and a curse, deepending on the occasion. 

And right now, it seems like a mix of both.


	2. Take me by the hand and lead me to a place where slowly back and forth moonlight dances on the water.

Lizzie Saltzman was no ordinary person, at all. And when the supernatural world standards were brought up, she was even less ordinary.

To begin with she was magically implanted on her mother after her biological mother’s psychopatic twin brother killed her and their whole coven on her wedding day. Even less ordinary is the fact that the women she was implanted on, the one she and her twin sister, Josie, now call and see as their mother was a vampire, making the twins, the only know beings to have been carried by a vampire. 

Lizzie and Josie are not only fraternal twins, but polar opposites in both looks and personality. So much that when they were kids, their mother Caroline, referred to them as her “Sun & Moon” Twins. 

Josie, the kind and more introverted twin, who’s appearance was extremely similar to the birth mother she had never meet and had been named after, with her brown hair and chocolate eyes, was the sun.  
Lizzie, the sassier and more outgoing twin, who could easily pass as being biologically Caroline’s and was named after her late surrogate grandmother, with her blonde hair and icy blue eyes, was the moon. 

Most would argue that it should have been the opposite but Caroline knew her girl’s better than anyone. It also wasn’t a matter of what the rest of the world envisioned when doing their personifications of the celestial bodies. It was about who the girl’s truly were. 

Josie was the sun, because she was warm. She could be introverted but had her heart on her sleeves ever since she was little, she loved loudly and openly. And she always had this fiery aspect on her, kindness as long as people were kind, because when otherwise, she didn’t mind lighting up (sometimes literal) flames to put them on their place.

For the same reason Lizzie was the Moon. Lizzie was outgoing but had her guard high up. Only the few selected whom she deemed trustworthy were able to get a glimpse into her heart, that rivaled her sister when it came to kindness. Lizzie loved and cared in the shadows, less openly than Josie. But when Lizzie cared, she would practically be an guiding light in the darkness (as the moon does to humans at night). 

The Saltzman were two sides of a coin, but a package deal. Their differences just made them grow even closer and more attached to each other. Which is understandable, considering the amount of things that make their existence rather unique. 

Lizzie frequently would say to Josie that, the reason they were twins is because she would have been lonely and wouldn’t be able to handle the world without having Josie by her side, to which Josie would laugh and answer that while she believed the same, Lizzie was selling herself short then she would also frequently tease her sister saying that it wasn’t fair that Lizzie had a special gift and she didn’t. 

The thing was most of the times, Lizzie wished she didn’t have that special gift, as Josie so frequently called, at all. It was stressful, specially because it was something so tempting sometimes, to get into people’s minds and know exactly what they are feeling, what they are thinking. But at the same time it felt violating, even when done by accident. So she tried her best to not really use it, unless she felt like something was wrong. And those when those “something wrong’s” happenned it frequently ended in the moments where she would sprint around the school looking for Josie or Caroline, while trying to keep track of that person’s mind. 

It was kind of a common knowledge at Salvatore that if anyone was feeling down, Josie or Caroline would appear out of nowhere and talk with that person, hear them or cheer them up. Unknown to them was the fact, that the one to notice those things was the blonde siphoner, who would often lurk near under a cloaking spell, while Josie and Caroline were doing the talking or taking action. 

To most of the Salvatore School students, the blonde was snarky, sassy and the actual embodiment of the “I don’t care” attitude, but behind those icy blue eyes, hid the person who actually cared more than everything, and Elizabeth Olivia Saltzman knew more about the people around her than she would ever let on or dare to speak about. 

..........  
Ordinary and common aren’t words that could define Hope Mikaelson at all. 

Vampire. Werewolf. Witch. Tribrid. The Princess of New Orleans. The Magical Miracle Loophole baby.  
The Daughter of the Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. 

But in the end, no one truly knew the real, genuine Hope Mikaelson. No one beside her family at that. She always had her guards up, and honestly, having the blood that she had in her veins who could exactly blame her, but after her parents death, the auburn haired girl shut down completely. She kept everyone at bay, at arm length, while fighting to do right by her family name, as she had promised her father. 

Hope wasn’t weak, but she was a teenager. And as life goes, being a teenager isn’t easily specially because it’s frequently the time where feelings enter the equation. And in the end, no matter how hard you try, you can’t really control everything. It doesn’t matter how powerful you are. You don’t really get to chose how you feel about things, sometimes things are just the way they are. 

But at the same time being too close to a Mikaelson was a death sentence or throwing yourself at a cycle of torture, Hope had seen it happen too many times to simply ignore it. So she pretended to not care, she drew herself away from the people she wished to be close too. 

For most of the Salvatore students, Hope was the embodiment of duality, someone who somehow managed to be both the resident hero and the lone wolf. Hope was practically an illusion of a person most of the time, someone who would save everyone but never get to close to anyone. The girl who would fight monster, after monster to protect the school; who had the power to be the alpha of the school pack if she wanted to but wasn’t; who had magic abilities that were unmatchable (she was a Mikaelson firstborn after all). 

Hope Andrea Mikaelson was untouchable, unreachable and unreadable by everyone outside her family. 

Well everyone but one person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from the song “Hold Me” by The Sweeplings. (I had their album playing when this story concept first came to mind).
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave comments if you feel like it. I would love reading them and having some feed back. (This is the first fanfic I had the guts on putting out).


	3. Looking forward to happier times on Blue Bayou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from “Blue Bayou” by Roy Orbinson. (I love the piano cover of this song and though the lyrics were fitting).

If there’s one thing Lizzie Saltzman hates is cancelling the plans, it’s not that’s she’s a control freak, she kinda is, but that’s not the point right now. She hates cancelling the plans she had for the last 5 months on having a peaceful spring break with her father, her twin sister and said sister girlfriend. More so if cancelling those plans still meant that she had to go on a scavenger hunting mission instead of enjoying the small break from school. 

“Remind me again, why do we have to go scavenger hunting?” Lizzie asks breaking the silence that had taken place in the room besides the sound of her and Josie packing and the song that played on the background (one that Lizzie didn’t recognize, so it was probably from her and Josie’s shared playlist). 

“Dad said something about a urn being tossed into a river.”

“Wait... the urn as in Malivore’s urn?” Lizzie says her eyes widening. 

“Apparently, yes.” Josie answers, while packing her stuff in her bag. 

“Oh, good. Spring break has turned into a let’s chase something that will probably lead us to a monster.” Lizzie remarks while throwing herself at her bed, face planting on it. 

Why she’s being so dramatic?, Lizzie hears Josie’s voice in her head. 

“I’m not being dramatic, Josette.” Lizzie states sitting up, “And before you yell at me, me hearing you was not on purpose.” She adds upon seeing that her sister was ready to reprimand her. “I’m just stating the facts over what is going on right now. We were supposed to have family time or at least a break from all this craziness.” 

“Says the girl who can read minds and sense people’s feelings.” Josie teases, trying to lighten up her sister’s mood and as result has a pillow hitting her square on the face. One she immediately throws back. 

“You know what I mean Jo!” Lizzie whines. “I just wished we were still going to the lake house, I need a break from people.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Josie says.

“Not you, silly.” Lizzie rolls her eyes at her sister. “Just the student body and the extra people that wonder in and out of here like it is some kind of hotel and these goddamn monsters.” 

“Maybe we can convince dad into letting us go to the lake house for a weekend?” Josie points out.

“Josette, if you manage to do that. You can even bring Penelope and I won’t complain.” 

“I would record her saying that, just to have the proof.” A voice says from the doorstep startling the Twins.

“Sweet Jesus, How long have you been there?” Lizzie asks. 

“Since JoJo mentioned convincing your dad letting us go to the lake house?” Penelope replies, entering the room and closing the door. 

“You two should really learn to close your door when talking.” She adds while moving closer to Josie. “Specially with you using your powers, Blondie.” 

Penelope places a soft kiss on Josie lips, who smiles and then pulls away resuming in placing her stuff in her bag while Penelope sits on her bed. 

“It was not intentional.” The blonde rolls her eyes at her sister’s girlfriend.

“I know that, you know that. But someone who doesn’t can cause chaos.” Penelope points out, Lizzie sighs. 

“Look I’m just saying because...”

“There are people who wouldn’t mind causing a bit of chaos just to entertain themselves.” Lizzie completes the raven-haired girl’s phrase.

“I was going to say because I don’t really wanna see you being hurt by anyone. Annoying you it’s my job.” Penelope says with an playful smirk on her lips that results on Lizzie sticking her tongue out to her. 

Josie just shakes her head at the two antics. 

“Anyways...” Penelope says. “I just found out someone else is joining us on the Scavenger Party.”

“What you mean?” Josie says.

“Well, apparently Hope is joining in.” Penelope replies.

“Wait, Hope as in Mikaelson?” Lizzie questions. 

“I don’t really think there’s another person named Hope on the school, Lizzie.” Josie answers her sister with an raised eyebrow. 

“That’s wrong, you know? There is Hope Silvers, who’s in eight grade and a werewolf, she’s like a genius, but you are off the hook because people tend to call her Silver because of last name and her eyes, and there’s Hope Fischer, she’s in Pedro’s year and is also a fellow witch.” Lizzie says. “She’s the cutest little thing. She also obsessed Moana and loves to bake.” 

“How the hell do you even kno-... forget it you’re Lizzie.” Penelope starts but then remember who she’s taking to. 

“Thank you?” Lizzie replies unsure.

”It’s just a statement Liz,” Josie explains what her girlfriend said, seeing her sister’s face. “You know everyone and everything about everyone.” 

“Not everyone.” Lizzie shrugs. “And definitely not everything.”

There’s a second of silence, then four until Josie breaks it. 

“Do you know why Hope is coming with us, Nellie?” 

“Your dad mentioned that her aunts may know something that can help us.” 

“We are going to freaking New Orleans?!” Lizzie’s eyes widen and she looks like someone just gave her the best news ever. 

Penelope shifts her look from Lizzie to Josie, who’s trying to hold her laugher in and looks as amused as someone can possibly be.

“Yeah?... That’s the plan apparently.” The raven-haired witch says, still confused by the blonde siphoner’s reaction.

Lizzie lets out a happy squeal that has Penelope widening her eyes as Josie laughs. 

“Oh my god! Scratch everything that I said!” Lizzie said jumping in place. “Jo! Jo! Josie! We are going to New Orleans!” Lizzie is now smiling widely while finally actually packing her stuff in her bag.

“What am I missing here?” Penelope turns her head to Josie who’s watching her sister with a found smile.

Josie moves and sits between Penelope’s legs, letting herself rest in her arms. “Mom took us to New Orleans when we were little. Lizzie loved that city. She has vivid memories of it, she’s been begging mom and dad to take us there sometime soon. She just got her wish.” Josie says frowning. “In a slightly, ‘the supernatural apocalypse can kinda happen so we gotta go there’ kinda way.” 

“Oh...” Penelope nods. “I don’t think I ever saw your sister this joyful since the day that your mom showed up by surprise and then in the next took the three of us to that fair in Richmond.” 

“Yeah...” Josie smiles at the memory and cuddles closer to Penelope, grateful for the fact that she already finished packing while they wait for Lizzie to finish packing her stuff. 

.................  
At the other side of the Salvatore School, in a room where Jazz music could be heard playing on the background as if it was the soft chirps of birds in the early morning, an Auburn haired girl was in a mix of stressed, nervous and slightly mad while talking to the astral projection form of her aunts. 

“Couldn’t you just book me a flight or buy me a bus ticket?” Hope asks. 

“Your carbon footprint is thanking us for not doing that.” Keelin replies with a scoff, “I will tell you are lucky we are not my grandma she would have made you walk just for complaining.” she adds making Freya look at her completely amused. 

“What your Aunt Keelin means is that Alaric is coming here anyways, so why can’t you come with him?” Freya reasons with her niece. 

“Cause there will be like 10 people in a freaking van!” Hope hisses, while putting her stuff in her bag. 

“Okay... and what got you so nervous?” Keelin spoke up after sharing a look with Freya. 

“Nervous?” Hope let’s out a slight chuckle out. “I’m not nervous.”

“Say that to the shirt you have been folding and unfolding for the last minute or so.” Freya says with an raised eyebrow, eyeing the shirt. 

Hope drops the shirt like it is on fire or something like it and runs a hand through her hair, while flouncing on the spot. 

“Oh...” Freya says and a teasing smile makes it way on her lips.

“‘Oh...?’” Keelin says, confused. “Can you elaborate that? And the smile cause between that and Hope flouncing over there i’m lost.” 

“I am NOT flouncing, Aunt Keelin!” Hope says.

“We have been asking the wrong question, Love.” Freya says to Keelin, ignoring Hope’s comment because she was definitely flouncing. “It’s not ‘why are you nervous?’. It’s is ‘who’s making you that nervous’?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Hope’s cheeks flush slightly as she replies her voice an octave higher than normal. 

“Uhum, we will talk about that when you get here.” Freya says. 

“But Auntie Freya...” Hope whines and pouts. 

“Don’t ‘Auntie’ me, Hope. And put the pout away.” Freya says with an amused smile at her niece antics. “It will be good for you a bit of interacting.” 

“I already spend the whole goddamn school year on boarding school, isn’t that interaction enough?” Hope questions. 

“Oh, no...” Hope says upon seeing Freya and Keelin share a knowing look. “I know that look, what you two know that I don’t?” 

“First of all, simply being in a place with people can not be accounted for as interacting.” Freya says ignoring the question. “Second of all...” 

“You are deflecting.” Hope interrupts her, narrowing her eyes.

“Do you trust us?” Keelin asks. 

“More than anyone.” Hope replies instantly. 

“Then trust us on this and come here with them.” Freya says. 

“Fine.” Hope mutters with a sigh, and nods. 

“We will tell you what we know as soon as you get here.” 

“So there’s something?” Hope asks curiously. 

“Yes.” Freya said. 

“And that is...” 

“Good try.” Freya said and Hope pouted. “But don’t worry as soon you get here I’m sure Mea and Keelin or even Rebekah or Davina will end telling you.” 

“Wait, Aunt Bex and Aunt Davina are in New Orleans?”

“And you just ruined the surprise.” Keelin says to Freya. 

“It just slipped, really.”

“Try telling that to your sister and sister-in-law, and your brother.” 

“Wait, wait...” Hope says her eyes widening at the realization her whole family was in New Orleans. “What is going on?”

“I already said more than I should.” Freya said.

“No! I mean is everyone okay? There’s something bad going on with anyone?” Hope said, her voice down to a whisper and with deep fear installed in it, almost as if she was afraid of the answer. She could few herself hyperventilating slightly and her heart speeding up even if slightly. 

“No, No. Everyone is okay, darling. Everything is fine.” Keelin says in a comforting tone to her niece moving closer to her dreading the fact that the spell didn’t allow her to hug her and that she and Freya had made her think something bad was going on. 

Freya on the other hand froze as soon as she heard the tone that Hope voice took. She hadn’t heard her voice that fragile since the day after that Niklaus and Elijah had died. When Hope woke up sobbing and begged Freya to tell her it had all been a bad dream and the everyone was okay. 

“Isn’t that right, Freya?” Keelin’s voice saying her name, brought her back from her thoughts. 

“Yes.” Freya replied and moved closer to her niece. “Hope, look at me.” as soon as Hope did she continued. “We are all, okay. I promise. We just wanted to surprise you. But everyone is fine. Your Aunt Davina is still almost killing your Uncle Kol for his tendency to scare her by appearing out of nowhere. You aunt Rebekah is planing on redecorating the Compound. Again...” Hope laughs at that. 

“Marcel is still saying that Rebekah will drive him crazy.” Keelin adds in, smiling at Hope’s laugh. 

“Sorry for reacting like that...” Hope says looking down. 

“No, we are sorry for making you even think that that was possible.” Keelin says.

“You guys didn’t really.” Hope shrugged. “I just... I guess you two are right and I’m just nervous and overthinking a lot.” 

“Well... we will let you finish packing.” Keelin breaks the silence. “As soon as you get on the road, soon we will be able to see you in person.” 

“We love you.” Freya adds with a smile.

“And I love the both of you.” Hope replies. “Always & Forever.”

“Always & Forever.” 

As soon as Freya and Keelin’s astral selves disappear, Hope sighs loudly. Her hand goes straight to her three necklaces, as she always did when she needed a bit of grounding, not only to her human form but to the world around her. 

After a minute, but what felt like forever inside her mind, she resume in packing her stuff. Part of her wondered what was the reasoning behind Freya and Keelin being so set on making her take the trip with the other Salvatore Students and Alaric and what was the reason as her whole family was already in New Orleans. And the other part of her tried to calm herself down at the prospect of having to be in a car with so many people, whom she didn’t really interact with, for about 14 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Lizzie are that kind of people that are friends but won’t really admit to it. (I’m not going to have Penelope and Lizzie fighting; they will have bitchy banter and will probably fight but as friends not as they did on canon).  
> Also, yes, as y’all probably noticed Penelope knows about Lizzie’s powers for reasons that I will mention very soon. 
> 
> The trip to New Orleans mentioned by Josie is canon on TVD. And the reason on why Lizzie’s loves New Orleans so much is going to be revealed in the following chapters. 
> 
> Keelin’s comment on carbon footprint is literally one of my aunts (who looks like she could be Christina Moses’ sister, it’s actually kinda creepy how much she looks like her, lol) makes every time someone complains about having to walk somewhere. Keelin to me would be that aunt who’s sassy without actually meaning it, because she’s just stating the facts. 
> 
> Anyways, comments are always welcome.  
> I hope y’all are taking care of yourselves and staying safe.


	4. Feel, the earth pulling us in Feel the love as it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from “In Between” by the Sweeplings.

“Dr. Saltzman this van is very white of you.” Kaleb says.

“It’s an atrocity on wheels.” Lizzie says.

“I think is vintage.” Landon says and pretty much everyone in the group rolls their eyes and Rafael pretty much facepalms.

“There’s a line between atrocity and vintage.” Lizzie tells, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

“Don’t go around disrespecting vintage stuff.” Alyssa adds, with a huff.

“Flapper dresses and Anything Jackie Kennedy Style are vintage...” Lizzie points out.

“Bell bottoms.” Penelope contributes.

“Type writers.” MG says

“Vinyls LP’s.” Jed adds.

“Cassette tapes.” Rafael lists.

“Polaroids, Walkmans, VTR’s.” Hope’s voice makes itself known for the first time since the trip started, startling everyone, who looks at shocked by her actual contribution.

“Yeah those too. There’s the diference those are vintage. These is an atrocity.” Lizzie says after a beat of silence. “Anyways, Mom keeps trying to make him change his car but he won’t.”

“There’s sentimental value, Elizabeth. I already told you that.” Alaric says with a sigh.

“That’s so rich coming from the man who threw away our fairy wings and crows when we were six, because you thought and I quote ‘we were too grown for them’.” Josie replied slightly angrily.

“Wait that was what happened to them?” Alyssa asks shocked.

“I always wondered why you two suddenly stopped wearing them.” Inez comments

“How dare you?! They practically lived in those.” Penelope adds.

“That was his reasoning.” Josie says giving her that a slight glare.

“Now that’s evil.” Hope comments and Alaric looks at her as of saying ‘ _not_ _you_ _too_ ’. “Don’t look at me like that. They were six, if anyone had gotten near my flower crowns when I was six they wouldn’t live to tell the story.”

“You, out of all people, used to wear flower crowns?” Landon says with a laughing voice. “Good joke.”

His laughter dies out when Hope and Lizzie both directly glares at him.

“I remember the flower crowns, you had a different one every day.” Jade says, trying to make some conversation, and prevent the Tribrid and Blonde siphon from killing someone. Not that she didn’t think Landon’s comment was annoying she just didn’t really have the energy to get a lecture from Dr. Saltzman or hide a body at the moment, beside this being only around 2 hours in their 14 hour trip.

“My aunt Freya thought me how to make them.” Hope replies with a slight smile at the memory of when her aunt though her how to do them. And the smile on her mother’s face when she did one for her. She would always remember it like a picture. Her coffee brown hair falling down her shoulders and her hazel eyes just pools of love as she placed the white-lily flower crown on her mother’s head.

“They were really pretty.” Lizzie adds, taking everyone a back, since the girl didn’t really give compliments that often. “Me and Jo even tried to wavering some but they were horrible.”

“It’s not easy.” Josie pouts.

After that the conversation in the car dissipatesinto various different ones. Josie had her headphones on, eyes closed, so she was probably sleeping and Penelope was fast asleep with her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. Jade and Ines in their own little bubble talking about some movie both had seen. Kaleb, Jed, Rafael and MG where talking about some kind of superhero movie, with inputs here and there from Landon. Alyssa was fast asleep with her head on Jed’s shoulder. Alaric was driving and sometimes would say a world or two to Emma, who had a book on her hands. And Lizzie was just sitting in silence alternating between closing her eyes and looking at the window, basking into the strangely calm atmosphere even though there were a lot of people in the car. 

“My aunt Freya can teach you how to do them, the flower crowns I mean if you still want to learn how to do them.” She hears Hope’s voice say.

“You think so?” Lizzie asks, opening her eyes and glancing quickly at the girl beside her.

“You’re gonna be in New Orleans, either way. She will probably have sometime to squeeze in and teach you.”

“Maybe you could teach me, if she’s busy.” Lizzie offers, absently minded while trying to keep her eyes from moving towards her girl that’s sitting beside her.

“Maybe.” Hope says in a whisper voice.

Lizzie smiles slightly, upon hearing a slight relieved tone from the smaller girl, she doesn’t know what was the reason for her relief but is glad the smaller girl is less tense. God knows everything she’s already been through.

_Don’t_ _go_ _there_ _Elizabeth_ , _that’s_ _none_ _of_ _your_ _business_ _to_ _actually_ _know_ , she mentally reprimands herself wincing slightly.

But the truth is she can sense, Hope’s emotions sometimes quicker than anyone else’s, even Josie’s. Not that she would ever tell anyone that, not even Hope herself, but being so close to her is both nerve-wracking and calming. She allows herself to be wrapped by the calming sensation and adverts her eyes to look out of the window. But every now and then, looking at the Auburn haired girl who now was either writing or drawing something, looking as calm as Lizzie had ever seen her.

Little did she know that Hope was in fact drawing, drawing the beautiful blonde girl that was sitting in the car with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I gotta clarify this.  
> (1) Jade is the same age as the supersquad (she’s a heretic, her mother was a siphoner that was shunned from the Gemini Coven so she didn’t die with the rest of the coven), Alyssa is part of the crew (she’s still very bitchy and sassy, but she’s part of the gang and caroline was the one who recruited her not alaric so she actually had decent therapy to deal with her traumas), Inez (the girl whom in canon Jade had feelings and murdered) is actually a witch, member of the crew too.  
> (2) There’s no kids on the prison world here. But that also doesn’t mean that Alaric hasn’t done some stupid things so bear with me.  
> (3) Hope isn’t really friends with anyone of the supersquad (for now), I meant it when I said she was a loner.  
> (4) Landon + Hope and Rafael + Lizzie never happened (imma make that clear already),  
> (5) Jo was resurrected by the necromancer but in a spiritual form, Josie was NOT buried alive (the events of Mombie Dearest), the Necromancer is DEAD dead.  
> (6) Emma is a descent psychologist/guidance counselor here. And she doesn’t have anything with Alaric. (Although she will have a love interest that I do think y’all will like)  
> (7) The car is like a big van (bear with my craziness y’all, I don’t actually think there’s a van that fits all these people without being a bus but 🤷)


	5. Magnolias, Stolen Glances, Small Talks & Feelings

_ God help me before I throw him out of the window _ , Hope thinks as she rolls her eyes when Landon yet again asks if they are there yet.

There not even being New Orleans, but a small city in Mississipi since Alaric didn’t want to drive overnight. And yes, Hope was definitely considering either shifting into a Wolf and running to New Orleans or fighting Alaric so that she could drive.

“Landon, with all offense, shut the hell up!” Alyssa spats when Landon yet again asks if they are there yet. “I’m seriously about to spell you out of the van and into the street.”

“Ha, ha... as if anyone here would let you do that.”

“We might if you keep whining.” Jed says. 

Landon open his mouth but is cut by a loud huff let out by Lizzie.

“Okay that’s enough. I didn’t manage to sleep a bit because of your babbling. You woke Alyssa up, you woke Ines, Josie and Penelope. And not even my sister, who actually has car sickness, is complaining as you. You’re lucky we haven’t throw you out yet because if you haven’t noticed even Emma and dad are annoyed right now.”

Landon gapes at the girl but stays silent. Exactly a minute latter and before anyone (Aka Landon) can cause another fight, the van comes to a halt in front of an hotel.

“We are here.” Alaric says and Hope has to bite her tongue to not the snarky comment. Like, they _did_ notice the building with the words Hotel in it.

“We will be getting the rooms, don’t do anything crazy until we come back okay?” Emma asks before living alongside Alaric after we all nod.

“Hope?” MG calls.

The girl in question, who had just took off her seatbelt. Turned to look at the boy.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think your family will be able to help us?” MG asks curiously.

“They have been around for centuries MG, of course they know something.” Alyssa comments then looks at Hope. “Right?”

“Probably.” Hope says with a shrug. “It does help that my whole family is in New Orleans.”

“Everyone?” Kaleb asks.

“Everyone that’s alive that is.” Hope says and Lizzie feels a wave of sadness, but feels it go numb as the girl quickly adds. “And there’s also their friends and the grimoires they collected over the years.” 

Alaric and Emma arrived back and started handing out the room keys.

Hope feels herself panic when she sees that she and Lizzie are the only ones left.

And Lizzie, well she has her panic, Hope’s panic, her powers and the urge to strangle her father obliviousness to worry about.

_ Holy Shit _ , both girls think.

Emma hands the key to Lizzie, who then with a quick bye to her dad and Emma walks with Hope towards the elevator. As soon as they enter the elevator and Hope presses the button, they fall into a comfortable silence. The elevator is a glass panoramic one so they can see the patio of the hotel. Lizzie spots a huge Magnolia tree and before she can stop herself she’s already talking.  
“Well that’s subtle.”

“What?” Hope asks sounding a bit startled, which she was. She has been looking at the blonde girl who was looking at the view.

“The tree. It’s a Magnolia tree.” Lizzie says and looks at Hope. “They are the state flower of Mississippi.”

“Oh...” Hope says looking at the tree. “They are the state flower of Louisiana too. There’s a bunch of them near the bayou.”

Lizzie hums in acknowledgement, and the both of them settle in a comfortable silence again, far more relaxed with each other. It was a small silly, fact based conversation, but still was  _ something _ , a step neither of them could say they saw coming.

But the calmness goes away the second they enter the room.

_ A single queen bed.  _

Lizzie feels Hope nerves hiking up, but they don’t surpass her own.

“I can sleep in the couch...” Lizzie says quietly once they settle their bags inside the room.

“No!” Hope almost yells out. “I won’t do that to you. Unless you don’t feel comfortable to do so then...”

“No.” Lizzie says trying to think quick. “It’s okay.”

They look at each other and the word seems to dissolve as icy blue meets ocean blue. Hope blinks looking away after a long while and Lizzie looks at her feet.

“Um...” Hope starts. “Do you mind if I shower first?”

“No, go ahead.” Lizzie says with a gentle smile.

And as soon Hope enters the bathroom, she lets herself fall into the couch with a thump (it was a rather uncomfortable couch). 

_ How the hell am I going to control my powers while sleeping?  _ The blonde haired girl sighs exasperatedly while burying her hands on her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off all, I’m sorry for the time this took, my computer crashed and I pretty much lost all that o had written and had to start the chapters all over again from the notes that I had.  
> I plan on updating as soon as possible (this chapter was going to be longer but I figured this way was better)  
> Comments are always welcome. I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe.


	6. Can you hold me when the world feels like too much?

Hope wanted to scream and wolf out. 

Just so her freaking luck, _she’s stuck in a room for the night with Lizzie Saltzman_. Not there’s anything wrong with Lizzie, far from that. And  _ that _ is the problem.

Hope can practically feel her Wolf begging her to just talk with Lizzie, and to keep talking and listening and worshiping her and... to say she’s panicking is downplaying it. 

She remembers the first time she saw the blonde. She felt as if the world had stoped and all was the blonde girl. 

Years passed and no matter how hard she tried to shut down and retreat away from the world she couldn’t shut down or stop searching for the blonde. 

She couldn’t count anymore how many times, when she would shift that she would stay in her Wolf form just observing the blonde on the gardens at the school from the edge of the woods, how many times her eyes would wonder off to the girl when they were in the same room, how many times she would be mindlessly sketching something just to look down and see a pair of familiar eyes taking from on the paper. 

Truth be told, Elizabeth Saltzman pulled Hope towards her in a way that resembled how gravity pulls things to earth, how the day falls into night in a swirl of colors, how ones lungs need oxygen to function. It was something natural, so natural that Hope couldn’t even fathom an version of reality where that didn’t occur. 

Lizzie was a constant. A constant on a ever changing, cruel world. A constant that Hope cherished even though sometimes she wouldn’t admit that to herself. 

She remembers telling her mom that she wanted to marry the girl, in a childlike tone when her mom had asked her if she liked the school.

_ ‘ She’s pretty mommy, I want her to be my Princess. Like from the stories Auntie Freya tells me. ’ 7-year-old Hope had said. _

Truth be told, Hope still wishes that. No matter how hard she tries to deny it. Is in the little moments, like those in the car, that make her heart flutter, her cheeks grow warm and the flame of infatuation that she tries to keep dimly lit shifting into a full blow wildfire that make her wonder... what if.

Hope finishes getting dressed, just as Lizzie exits the bathroom. 

The blonde is wearing a white robe and looks every bit as an Angel as one possibly can. Her features bare of make up are even softer than Hope expected. Her hair damp, falling down her shoulders. 

Hope adverts her gaze from the girl before she notices her staring and moves her eyes to her bag, searching for her hairbrush. 

After about a full minute searching for it, without no success she huffs. 

“What’s the matter?” She hears Lizzie’s voice speaking up. 

She looks up and sees the blonde looking at her. Hope has to control herself with all her will for her not to blush like crazy. Lizzie is wearing a way too short nightgown, that shows too much skin. 

“Forgot my hairbrush.” Hope mumbles running a hand through her hair that is now half-dried. “And now it’s half dried and will be a nightmare tomorrow.” 

“Nonsense.” Lizzie says and pats the stop on the bed in front of where she was sitting. “Sit.” 

Hope moves confused, until she freezes feeling Lizzie’s hands on her hair, followed by a hairbrush softly running through her hair. Something that makes the auburn haired girl close her eyes contently at the action, being accompanied by a contented sigh. 

And she keeps basking into the feeling of Lizzie softly untangling her hair, until Lizzie speaks up breaking the silence. 

“There.” Lizzie says, hands moving away from Hope’s hair. 

“Thanks.”

“It’s nothing really.” Lizzie says with a smile, moving so she can place the hairbrush at her bag. 

Hope nods moving back to her side of the bed as Lizzie settles down on hers. As they turn off the lights of the nightstand and fall into silence. Hope focus her hearing on Lizzie’s calm heartbeat. That ends up lullabying her to sleep.

....

Lizzie wakes up feeling a wave of distress. Her eyes snap open and she seats up slightly startled. She looks to her side and sees Hope in what seems a nightmare. 

She has a thin layer of sweat in her skin and look like she’s in distress from her face. Lizzie doesn’t think twice before moving. 

“Hope.” She calls softly, hands touching the girls arm. “Hope, wake up it’s just a nightmare.”

A sob scapes the auburn girls’ lips. 

“Hope!” Lizzie calls louder, feeling the panic building up in the girl. 

Hope’s eyes snap open, Lizzie can feel her heart spiked up and she looks panicked. She clings into Lizzie’s arms sobbing and Lizzie after taking a second into gathering herself, starts running her hand through Hope’s hair and whispering calming words to the girl, who now looks even smaller and every bit panicked as possible. 

After what feels like hours, Hope’s breathing evens out. She still is clinging to Lizzie though and when she realizes so she let’s go. 

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Let me stop you right there, Mikaelson.” Lizzie interrupts her, looking at Hope. “You had a nightmare. Everyone has them. You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I-“

“Being a Tribrid and being strong don’t have anything to do with the fact of needing comfort when you clearly looked and still look if we are being honest distressed.” Lizzie says in a tone that clearly states that she’s not having any excuse. “Stop pretending like everything is fine because it clearly isn’t.” 

And with the last statement, as much as she tries not too, tears fill Hope’s eyes and she’s full blown sobbing before she can even realize. 

She registers Lizzie pulling her into her lap and hugging her, fills the slight tug of siphoning followed by her whispering a spell, an silencing spell Hope recognizes. 

“Let it out, Hope.” She hears Lizzie’s voice telling her softly against her hair, and she does. She cried like she hasn’t in a long time. And clings to Lizzie just as fiercely. 

The blonde doesn’t complain or makes any motion to move away she simply runs her hand through copper hair like she has done hours earlier and holds Hope in her arms, until she stops crying. 

“Lizzie?” Hope speaks and her voice sounds both tired and shy. 

“Yeah?” Lizzie says, her chin still resting on the top of Hope’s head.

“Can you keep holding me?” Hope asks shyly, blushing when the girl pulls away slight to look at her.

Lizzie moves laying down on the bed and opens her arms. Hope moves and sighs both sleepily and contently, when Lizzie’s arms wrap around her waist. She can feel her skin burning up from having her so close, Lizzie isn’t any better but she places a kiss at the top of Hope’s head.

“Sleep, Hope.” Lizzie says. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
